


Bernard all can

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Post-Series, flamingo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Ana vorrebbe poter fare qualcosa, almeno provarci.Peccato che da quando è tornata dall’ospedale Edwin insista per fare tutto lui, comprese quelle che un tempo erano le sue mansioni, mr Stark ha provato a farglielo capire ma niente, quando Edwin si mette in testa qualcosa è difficile fargli cambiare idea. Ci sono delle ottime ricette ebraiche di sua nonna che si potrebbero prestare ad essere reinventate per natale ma niente, Edwin non le permette di stare in cucina, di fare il bucato di pulire, nemmeno nella loro dependance, si occupa di tutto lui e sebbene Ana ne capisca il motivo e sotto ne sia lusingata a volte lo trova anche irritante.





	

Ana vorrebbe poter fare qualcosa, almeno provarci.

Peccato che da quando è tornata dall’ospedale Edwin insista per fare tutto lui, comprese quelle che un tempo erano le sue mansioni, mr Stark ha provato a farglielo capire ma niente, quando Edwin si mette in testa qualcosa è difficile fargli cambiare idea. Ci sono delle ottime ricette ebraiche di sua nonna che si potrebbero prestare ad essere reinventate per natale ma niente, Edwin non le permette di stare in cucina, di fare il bucato di pulire, nemmeno nella loro dependance, si occupa di tutto lui e sebbene Ana ne capisca il motivo e sotto ne sia lusingata a volte lo trova anche irritante.

“ Metti giù quelle padelle, cucini sempre tu per gli altri, ora tocca a me “ cerca di imporsi per l’ennesima volta, Bernard ormai si è accampato da loro e hanno stretto un’utile amicizia. Sa bene perché Edwin si comporta così ma ormai ne è più irritata che lusingata, Edwin l’ama così tanto ma dovrebbe permetterle di tornare ad occuparsi delle sue vecchie faccende, inclusa la loro cucina, fa così tanto per gli altri Edwin che dovrebbe permettere a qualcuno, lei di occuparsi di così poco.

Come previsto suo marito comincia puntualmente la solita litania sul perché stia facendo tutto quello, che non intende transigere su quello, che lo sta facendo epr lei, per darle tempo di riprendersi, una litania che Ana conosce a memoria e quando sente che la cosa durerà ancora a lungo fa un cenno a Bernard, quel fenicottero ha un’intelligenza umana si dice mentre Bernard parte all’attacco, il tempo per Edwin di inseguirlo e lei puntualmente lo sostituisce ai fornelli.

Per fortuna c’era ancora così tanto da fare si dice mentre si tira su le maniche e comincia ad armeggiare con le padelle mentre Edwin sta inseguendo Bernard che sembra deciso a volersi sistemare sul divano in tutta la sua gloria rosa, per quanto ami suo marito Ana sa che ha bisogno di quello e occuparsi del loro piccolo, privato, banchetto di Natale è solo uno dei modi che ha per sdebitarsi con lui, per mostrargli quanto gli sia riconoscente e come lo ami ogni giorno di più il suo Edwin Jarvis.


End file.
